


Deeper Down Below

by Sammywolfgirl



Series: Troubled souls au [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fnaf oc, its uh focused on ocs, like if you squint - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammywolfgirl/pseuds/Sammywolfgirl
Summary: After being informed of the closure of circus baby’s pizza world, the three remaining employees must close up shop for good. But secrets are buried deep underground, and not everything is willing to fade away quietly
Series: Troubled souls au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Deeper Down Below

**Author's Note:**

> God this took me long enough, but hey it’s finally here! Uh as before updates might not be consistent but I’m aiming for once a month at least.   
> Also yes I know it’s mostly ocs for now but hey this is the setup book and it’ll get more interesting from here  
> Hopefully

"Closing down?" The dark man exclaimed, he held the phone to his bearded face as the person on the other side sighed. 

"It's not my place to question it, but circus baby's rental has been going downhill for years now. This was inevitable. We're giving you a week to clean out and dismantle the bots."

"A week? That's not enough time-"

"Don't shoot the messenger Jack! I'm just telling you what I'm supposed to say. Fazbear entertainment just wants this place liquidated or something. Doesn't matter how messy it is." Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Fine fine, I'll figure this out. But don't expect it to be pretty."

"Just get it done Jack. And remember you're the-"

"You're the face of freddy Fazbears yadda yadda I got it" and with that he hung up. This wasn't going to be pleasant. He had expected that the place would go under in a year, but he was only given a week to clean up? That wasn’t nearly enough time to thoroughly clean everything out....

Not unless he... 

okay 

He can work with this. 

Picking up the phone again he called up someone he knew he could rely on...

Or at least he knew wouldn't talk. The phone rang for a few moments until a voice of a young man spoke on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Peter, it's me."

"Jack? Do you know how early it is?"

"You're the one awake already." Jack deadpanned

"Yeah- well- it's- uh nothing- w-what were you calling about?" 

"I'm changing your shift hours, the place needs to be cleared out by the end of the week, I want you to help me with cleaning out the office"

"Cleaned out- a week? What could have- never mind I- alright fine but who's going to take over my shifts? We can't leave the animatronics alone"

"I'll take care of it. Meet me at the office before noon. I'll have some sort of game plan by then. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir." And with that the other hung up. Jack let out a sigh.

One more call before he can head out.

Jack pulled out the employee list from a drawer, the list had various names crossed out, it was pathetically small now, this had some benefits, less people sticking their nose into things they shouldn't, but it also made it harder to get actual work done with so few hands on deck. So he skimmed down the meager list of names until he found what he was looking for. Punching in the number listed, Jack let the phone ring.

———————————

Eugene was awoken from his dream by the shrill sound of his phone ringing. Jumping from his bed he scrambled to reach his side table and flipped open his phone. 

"Hello?"

"Is this Eugene Benedict?" The gruff voice on the other side asked.

"Uh yes, who's this?" 

"This is Jack Lumber, the main technician at circus baby's." Eugene immediately sat up in his bed.

"Oh! Boss! Uh sorry I didn't recognize your voice, can I help you with something? I'm not getting fired am I?"

"No no this isn't that kind of call" Eugene heard a sign on the other end of the line, he could almost see Jack shaking his head. "I'm here to say you're getting your hours swapped with Peter. You'll be taking the night shift this week. You'll be compensated for overtime." Eugene was quiet for a few moments to think, it's different hours but he could use the pay to get ahead in rent for a while.

"Sure thing. When do I start?" He replied.

"Tonight at midnight. Get there early. You'll have a hand unit to instruct you on what to do each night. Just do what it says and you'll be fine." 

“Okay, Yes Sir.”

“I’ll call if anything comes up, goodbye” and before Eugene could respond the call ended. The man blinked a bit before running a hand through his dark curly hair. “Okay, So I got the night shift this means....” he paused for a bit, thinking over what changes he’d have to make in his schedule, he then reached over for his alarm clock. “I get to sleep in!” He hummed as he set the alarm to a new time so he could get ready and to work early. Then with a small flump he fell back into his bed and snuggled up to try and get in a few more hours of sleep... or at least a few minutes. In the back of his mind he made a mental note to call his sister about the schedule change, but that’s a problem for him to worry about when he wakes up. Without much fanfare he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

—————————————

  
  


"Hey...Did you hear the news?"

"...what is it?"

"This place is going to be shut down"

"... good..."

"What!?"

"...this place was never good. Maybe we can finally be at peace."

"Don't talk like that idiot. You know what's going to happen to us when it closes?"

"..."

"We'll be scrapped. Torn apart, sold off for prophet. We'll die"

"..."

"You don't want to die do you?"

"...we've never truly been alive"

"Oh shut up. I'm going to find us a way out of here. Don't you trust me?"

"..."

"Don't you worry, it'll be fun"


End file.
